


Как ты умер, Спирс?

by MurrMurr



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurrMurr/pseuds/MurrMurr
Summary: Уильям и Грелль уже давно не вместе, но у обоих на душе неспокойно. Один вечерний разговор как попытка разобраться в себе и друг друге.
Relationships: William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Kudos: 6





	Как ты умер, Спирс?

**Author's Note:**

> Варианты самоубийства персонажей - авторский фанон. А также общая концепция запрета на обсуждение самоубийств в мире шинигами.

Грелль задумчиво курил в открытое окно. Дым от сигареты незаметно растворялся в вечернем тумане. Рабочий день закончился часа два назад, но в последнее время их департамент нагружали так, что впору было оставаться здесь ночевать.

Грелль не был трудоголиком, но почему-то ему не хотелось оставлять Уильяма одного. Это было странно, потому что последние несколько лет их отношения носили исключительно рабочий характер. Когда-то давно между ними была почти что любовь. Грелль помнил чувство, когда от одного взгляда на кабинет Спирса у него загорался огонь внутри. 

Но со временем все поменялось. Грелль не мог сказать, что именно произошло. Кажется, что ничего. Наверно, когда ты шинигами и живешь две сотни лет, некоторые вещи имеют свойство незаметно сходить на нет. Грелль по-прежнему ценил Уильяма и считал его самым лучшим своим другом, но возникшая между ними отстраненность казалось уже непреодолимой. Вроде бы все хорошо, но совсем не так, как было когда-то. Грелль понятия не имел, можно ли с этим что-то сделать. И не был уверен, а нужно ли вообще? К тому же Спирса, по-видимому, все устраивало. 

— Закрой окно.

Голос Уильяма отвлек Грелля от размышлений. Он сделал последнюю затяжку и выбросил недокуренную сигарету в туман.

Уильям сидел за столом. Грелль задался вопросом, как Спирсу удается быть таким самодостаточным? Не замечать ничего вокруг, не чувствовать, не реагировать? Просто работать и так же просто жить. Греллю это никогда не удавалось. Его внимание постоянно за что-то цеплялось, провоцируя на неуместные действия, о которых он иногда жалел. И сейчас какой-то неведомый импульс дернул его спросить:

— Как ты умер, Спирс?

Тема собственной смерти всегда была под запретом. Будучи поголовно самоубийцами при жизни, шинигами делали вид, словно этого ни с кем не произошло. Существовал негласный договор, участники которого хранили молчание. Как-будто, если делать вид, что чего-то не было, оно исчезнет. Грелля всегда раздражало такое лицемерие, но до этого момента он ни разу не решался нарушить заведенный порядок. 

Спирс никак не отреагировал на его вопрос. Он все так же дотошно продолжал подчеркивать что-то в документах. Грелль даже подумал, что Спирс решил проигнорировать его. Но через пару минут Уильям отложил ручку и посмотрел прямо в глаза Греллю:

— Я застрелился.

Грелль замер от неожиданности. Честно говоря, он не ожидал ответа, тем более такого прямого. Ему хотелось спросить, зачем, как это произошло, но ему почему-то стало страшно. Слишком большая ответственность, ведь они просто коллеги, которых связывает общее прошлое, но разное - настоящее. Что если эта откровенность повиснет бременем на его душе и заберет покой? Ему захотелось сказать: "Стой, Уильям! Не продолжай. Я не хочу знать!" Но он промолчал.

— Была война, мне пришлось выбирать: плен или самоубийство, — Уильям все также смотрел в глаза. — И я выбрал.

Повисла тишина. Греллю вдруг стало очень неуютно. Бесстрастный голос Уильяма и пристальный взгляд как-будто сковали его изнутри. 

— А ты?

Греллю не хотелось отвечать. Совсем недавно он был готов бросить вызов обществу, а сейчас ему стало вдруг неловко. Но проявить малодушие он не мог себе позволить даже перед Уильямом.

— Это было глупо, — тихо ответил он, опустив глаза.

— Не думаю, — возразил Уильям. Грелль был уверен, что бы он ни сказал, Спирс выслушает это с максимальной деликатностью. Вот только... Изменит ли это что-то? Сложно сказать, хотел бы он этого или нет.

— Я был подростком, влюбился, — Грелль усмехнулся, хотя смешно ему не было. — Мне казалось, что влюбился. На самом деле мне просто хотелось, чтобы у меня был кто-то. Не знаю, зачем. Мне так хотелось.

Греллю показалось, что он оправдывается, а может так оно и было на самом деле.

— Мне нравился один парень, и я думал, что это взаимно. Но оказалось, я ошибся. А потом… У моей матушки были слабые легкие, врачи ей постоянно выписывали микстуры. И однажды ночью я прокрался к ней в спальню и стащил их. Бог знает, что там было! Я выпил все. И записку оставил "в моей смерти прошу винить Томаса Л.". Очень глупый поступок, но мне хотелось ему отомстить.

Грелль улыбнулся, почувствовав неожиданный прилив тепла. Пусть история глупая, но это история о нем, о настоящем Грелле Сатклиффе, коим он себя не чувствовал уже очень давно.

— Я понимаю, — сдержанно ответил Уильям, но Грелль знал, что Уильям не смеялся и не осуждал, что он действительно его понимал.

Повисла тишина. По подоконнику редко застучали капли начинающегося дождя. Грелль вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно уязвимым, отвернулся к окну и потянулся к пачке сигарет, словно в ней было спасение от застывшей неловкости.

— Почему ты спросил? — Грелль вздрогнул, так и не успев достать сигарету.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил он. — Просто в последнее время мне кажется, что все теряет смысл и…

— И? 

Грелль пожал плечами.

— Наверно, мне просто одиноко.

Грелль чувствовал выжидающий взгляд Спирса на своей спине, но ему больше нечего было сказать.

— В отличие от смерти, для жизни не нужен повод, — неожиданно произнес Уильям и Грелль обернулся к нему, впервые посмотрев прямо в глаза. 

Какое-то время они так и смотрели друг на друга, пока Уильям не встал и медленным шагом не направился в сторону Грелля, который до боли сжимал пальцами подоконник. Все также смотря в глаза, Спирс дотронулся рукой до его плеча, а потом привлек к себе и обнял. Грелль закрыл глаза и позволил себе несколько минут не думать ни о чем. 

Они молча слушали дождь и вдыхали знакомый запах друг друга.

— Почему все так изменилось? — тихо спросил Грелль. — Жизнь, мир, мы... 

— Ничего не изменилось, — также тихо ответил Уильям. 

— Тогда почему мы больше не... — Грелль не в силах был озвучить слово "вместе". Еще одна тема, которую нельзя обсуждать.

— Не знаю, Грелль. — Уильям вздохнул. — Я правда не знаю.

В его голосе звучала усталость. Тогда, сотню лет назад, его голос был другим: громким, резким, полным жизни и амбиций. А сейчас это был голос разочарованного и уставшего от жизни шинигами, который однако продолжает безукоризненно делать свое дело. 

Грелль отстранился первым.

— Я ухожу, — он собирался добавить "домой", но оставил фразу незаконченной, позволяя Уильяму трактовать ее на свой вкус. 

Ему очень хотелось, чтобы Спирс задержал его, схватил за руку, снова прижал к себе или на худой конец сказал "стой", но ничего не произошло. Грелль повернул ручку и на секунду остановился в дверном проеме, чтобы сказать:

— До завтра, Уильям.

На следующий день Сатклифф не пришел.


End file.
